Hangyaku Arai
Arai Hangyaku is a midfielder for Rising Sun. He is one of the four main protagonists of the first era of the Inazuma Eleven RP. Starting from Inazuma Eleven RP 3: The Aisuru Attack, he is a midfielder for Okori-Nai. At the end of the season, he leaves in order to better figure himself and his ablities out, spending a year at Kaiou Gakuen, but he returns later on, joining Clockwork Corps. Description Season 2: "A top player who was banned from competing in the National tournaments due to being too violent." Season 2 (New Form): ''"The next generation of Hangyaku, Arai has finally perfected himself, and become the amazing player he's been striving to be."'' Season 3: ''"Aggressive and creative, this master strategist may seem like a fuse about to explode, but is really an amazing player."'' History Arai was born to Furasshu Hangyaku, a pro-league football player, who died when Arai was a toddler, and Aimi Hangyaku, who died in a house-fire when Arai was 3. This caused Arai to be an orphan at a young age, and learn to live his life alone, as a lone wolf. Arai grew up on the streets, slowly learning to play football and quickly showed natural talent. He grew a reputation in the streets of Japan, due to his violent playstyle and merciless approach to football. At the young age of 12, he became captain of a street football team but failed to lead the team and they quickly turned on him, causing him to shun the idea of teamwork, and become more of a lone wolf. Personality Arai comes across as cruel, often making multiple insults and purposely driving his team-mates and opponents to anger. He is never one to back down from a fight, often resulting in various arguments and conflicts with members of his team. He wishes to prove himself, often through the use of violent plays and ball-hogging, and thus comes across as selfish. However, after releasing his keshin and bonding with his team, he is shown to be more of an analytical player, less focusing on taking the spotlight and more about just wanting to win. Throughout Inazuma Eleven RP 3: The Aisuru Attack, Arai becomes a bit more aggressive, frustrated that he can not unleash his Keshin. However, during the match against Kanashimi, he manages to unlock a second Keshin instead of Issho Ni, Pirate Lord, Captain Kidd, who is a manifesation of all of the anger inside Arai, which unleashes when Arai is at his peak anger. Plot Inazuma Eleven RP 2: Road To Number One Arai was first introduced as an incredibly aggresive player who had been banned from the Football Frontier when he was seen at the stadium awaiting the announcement of Rising Sun. In the audition match for Rising Sun, Arai played for Japan Qualifier A. He played incredibly violent in the beginning of the match, injuring several players and jumping off Seishuu Kodawa's back. He was quickly given a red card, and was sent off. However, he was chosen for Rising Sun. Arai began the match against The Great Dynasty on the bench. He got swapped on for the second half, when Rising Sun was losing 2-1. He began the match simply standing still, before quickly taking the ball from Zhu Fang in a swift motion. He then shot with Dodonpa, before Kuroyami Shi chained it with Overlord Strike, scoring the second goal for Rising Sun. Then, in an unexpected twist of events, he threw himself into a Wind Dragon Blast from Zhu Fang, stopping the shot, but injuring himself, and getting taken off the pitch for Wada Okiiro. Beginning the match against Pavita Rukha on the field unlike last time, this match was already a tough one for Arai, as his old nemesis, Ketsueki Kira, turned up to watch. He started the match off shaky, almost managing to summon his Keshin, but failing, his head throbbing with images of him arguing against his team. However, he managed to perfectly work with Jupito Kaijo, before then unleashing his new hissatsu, Devil's Wing, and scoring a goal for Rising Sun. After an argument with Kira during half-time, Arai remarked that Rising Sun were no longer just his team-mates, but rather, his friends. Later on in the match, with the help of his team, he unleashed the tactic Catenaccio Extreme, during which he unleashed his Keshin, Issho Ni, before scoring again with Devil's Wing. During the rest of the Football Frontier International, Arai managed to keep himself relatively tame, never diving too deep back into his violent instincts. He used the hissatsu Judgement Drop with Senbi Unazuki in the match against Slightly Bigger Waves. However, later on, Arai was told some small hints about his father, Furasshu Hangyaku, his legacy and his special move, Raijin Blade. Arai started to attempt to perfect the hissatsu, but constantly failed while still being a strong asset for Rising Sun. As this went on and on, Arai learnt more about his past and his father, finally climaxing in the match against Crown Jewel, where Arai encountered his mental construct of his father, and separated himself from what he imagined Furasshu to be like, facing the harsh reality he supressed away. With this, Arai reached his "Perfect Form", changing appearance and shifting themes to lightning, which was symbolised by using Raijin Blade in his own way, alongside Kuroyami Shi and Jupito Kaijo. However, this change seemed to come with a horrible dowside, he could no longer summon his Keshin. Despite this, Rising Sun ended up beating La Familia in the Grand Finals, winning the Football Frontier International. Arai was given the opportunity by Shi to join Okori-Nai, the first ever time he'd attend a school, and also, thanks to Shi, was taken to the island his father currently resided on, and got to see him one last time, but chose to not talk to him, instead just leaving. Inazuma Eleven RP 3: The Aisuru Attack As a new member of Okori-Nai, Arai was roped into going into Dimension 76 with Dr. Zikibar and Omoiyari Aru. Due to the frustration of not being able to summon his Keshin, Arai appeared to retain some of his aggressive and violent characteristics, but also managed to pull off a variety of a tricks, such as mastering Scattered Darkness. When Arai was faced with Kuroyami Shi (D-76), Arai got incredibly angry, immediately being suspicious even though Shi presented himself a good guy, and hating his guts. it was revealed that these suspicions were correct and Shi was actually a general of The Aisuru Foundation and the coach of Kanashimi. The match against Kanashimi resulted in Arai completely losing his cool, ranting and screaming at Shi and unleashing a brand new Keshin, Pirate Lord, Captain Kidd, who was revealed to be a manifesation of all of Arai's anger, and left a Skull and Bones tattoo on Arai's left hand, where the purple mist poured out of. This new Keshin caused Arai to become scared of himself and his control over his anger, which he voiced to his teammates. Hissatsu Waza IERP2 (Original Form)= * 'OF 'Perdidit-Meteorum * 'SH 'Dodonpa * 'SH 'Devil's Wing * 'SK 'Chouwaza! * 'OF 'Onze Barrage |-|IERP2 (New Form)= * 'OF 'Perdidit-Meteorum * 'SH 'Devil's Wing * 'SH 'Perfect Dodonpa * 'SH 'Raijin Blade * 'SK 'Chouwaza! (Extra) * 'SK 'Keshin no Chouwaza! (Extra) |-|IERP3: Aisuru Attack= * 'SH 'Perfect Dodonpa * 'OF 'Samurai Cuts * 'SH 'Scattered Darkness * 'SH 'The Legend's Triangle Z * 'SH 'Cannon Vessel Match History Trivia * The FFI was his first ever official tournament, due to not competing in any prior FF's. ** He was actually banned from competing in regular FF's, due to his violent playstyle. * He is the first protagonist to have two individual Keshins without one being an evolution of the other. * He has a Dimension 76 equivalent. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:The Aisuru Attack Characters Category:Main Protagonists